La Ventana
by Akemi Nekoeda
Summary: Un picnic termina dejándole una tarea imposible a Yosafire, ¿Podrá completarla antes qué sus amigas la dejen sin tarta?


**La ventana**

 **One-Shot**

Hoy era un día perfecto para Yosafire.

¿Por qué? Simple, hoy era un día soleado, que pasaba junto a sus amigas y su amada Froze en medio del jardín de Dialo, lleno de flores de todo tipo, compartiendo historias y bocadillos. Nada podría arruinarlo, además, Dialo serbia sus famosas tartas de manzana. No había nada más delicioso, recién salidas del horno acompañadas de jugo de naranja.

Dialo hacia las mejores de todas, no muy dulces con trozos de manzana fresca y una corteza de masa dorada y crocante ¡Para chuparse los dedos!

Eran perfectas, Yosafire nunca pensaría de otra manera ni amaría una tarta tanto como esas. Comió ocho rebanadas con rapidez, pero, cuando estaba a punto de devorar la numero nueve la mano de Froze la detuvo.

"Si sigues vas a enfermar."

"Claro que no, estas tartas no podrían enfermar a nadie."

¿Cómo podría parar? Imposible. Impensable. Inimaginable. Jamás dejaría de comerlas, y hubiera sido así de no ser por la mismísima Dialo, quien la detuvo y le colocó una cesta en las manos.

"Froze tiene razón, podrías enfermarte. Además, necesito que me hagas un favor. Lleva estas rebanadas al castillo sin comértelas."

"¿Que? ¿y por qué debo ir yo?"

"Porque eres la única que ha comido de más" dijo Dialo, un poco de movimiento no le haría daño a la pequeña Yosafire. "No has dejado ni una tarta entera, por lo que debes entregarle una rebanada a cada uno."

Y así, de mala cara, Yosafire tomo la cesta y empezó su camino al castillo. No era justo, quería más tarta, pero ni modo, tendría que obedecer o Froze se enojaría con ella también.

Pero si se daba prisa quizás la dejarían comer un poco más, así que sin más aceleró el paso y pronto llego al castillo BlancBlack.

Estaba hermoso como siempre, pulcro y brillante, con ángeles y demonios por todos lados, pero no veía a sus objetivos, entonces tendría que caminar más.

¿Dónde podrían estar? El castillo era muy grande, podría tardar horas, y si tarda demasiado no llegaría a tiempo para más tarta.

Afortunadamente encontró a Grora y a Wodahs en pocos minutos, al lado de una de las fuentes laterales del castillo.

"Hey Yosaf ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"¡Hola! He traído tarta de manzana hecha por Dialo."

"Perfecto, justo íbamos por algo de comer."

Que suerte, ya iba a mitad de camino. Les dejó las rebanadas, se despidió y siguió su camino, y ahora en frente del castillo pensó en donde podrían estar esos dos.

Entró al castillo y revisó por los cuartos principales sin éxito; en el piso de arriba quizás, subió las escaleras hasta la sala de los tronos, pero no había nadie, ni un alma, todo estaba en silencio.

Era muy extraño, pero a lo mejor querían ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco, pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

Estaba desesperándose, debía darse prisa, pero con tantas habitaciones en un castillo tan grande tardaría todo el día, pero entonces su cerebro trabajó.

¡Podía volar! Los encontraría más fácil si vuela cerca de las ventanas.

Salió a toda velocidad del castillo, extendió sus alas y listo, al aire.

Dio vueltas y vueltas, pero parecían perdidos, había una que otra cara familiar, pero en ninguno de los cuartos los encontró. Creyó que tal vez se fueron de este mundo a otro, pero debía seguir intentando.

Era inútil, nada que daba con esos dos, solo quedaba un cuarto en lo más alto.

Ya estaba cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a volar por tanto tiempo; debía llegar, usó toda su fuerza y se elevó por el aire, pensaba en la cara de Dialo si fallaba, en el regaño de Froze por no esforzarse lo suficiente, no quería nada de eso.

Voló y voló hasta que por fin llegó, un brillo de esperanza la alcanzo cuando a través de la ventana pudo ver el cabello blanco de Kcalb, y si estaba allí entonces de seguro Etihw también. Se acercó más a la ventana, pero, antes de poder tocar el vidrio todo se puso muy raro.

La luz estaba apagada y no tenía sentido ¿Por qué dos personas estarían a oscuras en un cuarto? Yosafire trató de enfocar bien lo que pasaba allí dentro. Parecía que estaban… ¡No! ¡No lo estaba viendo mal! Esas dos personas estaban una encima de la otra besándose sobre el sofá.

¡Cosas de adultos! Definitivamente era eso, ya los había visto detrás del castillo y ahora, sin luz sobre un sofá.

¡No podía entregar nada!

¿Por qué tenían que darle este encargo?

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien los viera?

¿Por qué hacía calor en su cara?

Rápidamente voló torpemente hasta el suelo y salió corriendo con los ojos cerrados y la cara completamente roja.

Quería volver con Froze y las demás, ya no importaba si la regañaban, definitivamente no entregaría nada a nadie.

Todos sus pensamientos no la dejaron ver que chocaría con Grora de frente, mandándolas al piso.

"Vas con mucha prisa ¿Verdad?"

"¡¿Que?!" Realmente estaba alterada ¿Cómo te explicas en esta situación? Era imposible decirle lo que vio, era muy embarazoso, quería irse rápido, así que le entregó la cesta a Grora y siguió corriendo dejándola confundida. "¡Entrega esto por mí!"

No tardó mucho en regresar a la casa; la puerta principal estaba abierta así que entro casi embistiéndola y a todo a su paso hasta llegar al jardín, en donde todas la miraban sorprendidas.

¿Qué le diría a las demás?

¿Le creerían que fue accidental?

¿La acusarían de fisgona?

"¡Yosafire!"

"¿Eh?" Froze le gritó, eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Qué… que paso?" Genial, ahora su cara se encendía en rojo de nuevo, lo recordaba todo con detalle. "¡Nada!"

"¿Estás segura?" Tenía que saber, cuando Yosafire se ponía así por lo general era por tonterías, pero, nunca sabes cuando alguien de otro mundo llega sin avisar.

Sin embargo, recibió un movimiento negativo con la cabeza de parte de la otra; si no le quería decir entonces no era nada serio. "Está bien, pero no entres así por nada ¡Nos asustaste! Además, entrar así a la casa de alguien es grosero, piensa mejor la próxima ves."

Lo sabía, la iban a regañar, y ahora estaba sentada haciendo pucheros, no le gustaba que Froze se enfadara ¡No fue justo! Y no había más tarta, así que todo apestaba ahora. Que día, solo quería que todo acabara, que anocheciera de la nada para poder irse a dormir.

Todas estaban hablando de quien sabe que, no estaba prestando atención, pero entonces, milagrosamente, un plato con una rebanada de tarta apareció frente a ella; Froze se había sentado a su lado un poco sonrojada y le dio su última rebanada.

"Querías más hace rato, así que te guardé uno de los míos. De cualquier forma, no tenía mucha hambre." No podía estar más feliz, su persona favorita en el mundo le dio la mejor tarta de todas; la cara de Yosafire solo la veía con emoción y cariño. Ella era la mejor; no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre la otra, cayendo al suelo.

"¡Froze!"

"¡Detente! ¡¿Qué te dije de pensar las cosas primero?!"

Definitivamente era un hermoso día, y Yosafire se preguntó, solo por un momento si, algún día, ella y Froze se besarían en los labios también.


End file.
